


Urgent Release

by shayasar



Series: Torchwood RPS [6]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is smut... it doesn't need a summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Release

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was a convention... And then the actors acted like in a fangirl's dream... And then there was a skit... and much kissing... and... and... Oh for god's sake... I blame this on John and Gareth!!
> 
> This story was inspired by the first Hub convention back in 2008. I'm sure you all saw the pictures from that con *lol* Now imagine standing in front of the stage and have the boys kissing right in front of you... yeah... that's right...

The rush was incredible. Nothing could ever beat the buzz of performing live, performing live in front of a screaming and cheering crowd.

Kai, John and Gareth had been buzzing even before the actual performance. They had sat in the greenroom, just giving the script a quick glance over, waiting for Jason to call them to the ballroom. 

Although the script had been written in haste, Andy had done a fine job with it. The three men had already laughed hard at some of the innuendo and that was an understatement, because the whole script was just one big double entendre.

The day had run by so fast, but had them on a constant level of excitement. First, the photo shoots and the signing. Then meeting the fans up close, which always gave John a special kick and ending with the panels. Especially the group panel, just a few hours ago. They had been so hyper after it, playing everything up to the brink, bathing in the cheers of the mostly female audience. 

This time, they didn’t have to hold back like at Comic Con, so John just being – well – John had taken the first opportunity and snogged Kai senseless, knowing exactly what that would do to Gareth. But the young man had played his part well, always their fans in mind and used the opportunity to be close with John in public. Closer as they had ever dared before. But this was a Torchwood convention after all, so why not do what makes the fans happy.

John knew he had driven Gareth crazy with his almost-kisses and with the permanent body contact. Hell he had almost crawled on the younger man’s lap during the panel, inwardly smiling when he felt Gareth getting tenser every second. 

The young man had planted his left arm firmly on his knee, preventing John from getting any closer, but he didn’t budge either. He could have moved to the side, skid over to Naoko, but he stayed in his seat, not showing any signs of discomfort.

John knew he was getting it back, when Gareth had jumped on his lap during the Christmas present question. They had played it well, but Gareth’s ass rubbing over his groin had made John almost instantly hard and he had to take a few calming breaths, while Gareth sat next to him with a smug smile and commented happily about everything that was said. Fuck, he had even told the story about the hovercraft! Only to start flirting eagerly with Naoko a second after throwing a line about jaw exercises at John and actually opening his mouth and flexing it. John could have jumped him then and there.

John had been so wired after the panel and Gareth had only smiled knowingly at him, heading with Naoko and Kai for the bar to wait for the car to take them to the dinner with the fans. Almost scowling at the young man, John had allowed Gavin to lead him back to the greenroom where his sister waited for him. He had barely entered the room when she started to chat, pouring questions over him, laughing at some things said at the panel, while not realizing that John wasn’t listening. His mind was occupied with sorting out the sensations from the last hour. 

Gareth had smelled really good and he couldn’t get the feeling of Gareth’s ass on his lap out of his head. The fact that he had kissed him in front of everyone wasn’t helping either. Gareth had been right; he had stuck his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. There were probably a million pictures flying around proving that point right now. Sighing, he excused himself to the bathroom. Partly to escape his sister and partly because he needed a moment to calm himself down as his body was starting to show his feelings.

He was just splashing some water onto his face when he heard someone opening the door. A second later a warm body was pressed against his ass and two arms slid around his waist, pulling him flush to a heaving chest.

“Fuck Barrowman, do you have any idea what you did out there?”

Judging from the hard bulge pressing into his ass, he actually had a pretty good idea. His just tamed cock was reacting promptly, coming back to life as well, while John couldn’t suppress the guttural groan emanating from his throat.

“You didn’t do anything to stop me.” Twisting his arms back, his hands landed on a firm ass, squeezing the muscles, making the owner’s hips buck forward, pressing his hard cock even further into John’s ass.

“As if there’s something on Earth that could stop John Barrowman.”

Teeth were now nibbling at his neck, careful not to leave any marks. Hands were roaming over his chest before descending and stopping at his groin, giving his cock and balls a tight squeeze. John didn’t know if he wanted to push forward into the hands or backwards to the bulge that was still teasing his ass.

Not being able to take any more of this, John turned around and threaded his fingers through the other man’s hair. Looking deeply into equally blue eyes, he pulled Gareth in for a kiss. There was nothing gentle about it, just pure need and he didn’t even think twice before plunging his tongue into the welcoming mouth. Plundering it and finally surrendering to the other man’s tongue, letting it invade his private space.

Gareth’s hands were still roaming over his body, almost seeming desperate to find something to hold on to and finally resting on his ass, squeezing the muscles tightly.

They broke the kiss when air was needed and stood panting in a crushingly tight embrace.

“I need to go, they are probably already waiting for me,” Gareth pressed out; squeezing his eyes shut, willing his body back under control.

“You can’t leave me like this.” John pulled Gareth even closer, rubbing his groin against him, showing him how much he needed his young lover right now.

“There’s no time.” Pulling reluctantly out of the embrace, Gareth staggered a few steps back, his face telling of the same need that was racing through John’s body.

“Fuck the dinner.”

“I can’t do that, and you know it.” Gareth took a deep breath and looked past John to check his face in the mirror. He was severely flushed; maybe some cold water would help. “They have auctioned the dinner off and there’s apparently a girl who was willing to pay 520 quid for that place at my table. You know that fans always come first at things like this. It’s your rule after all.” Gareth brushed over his shirt, trying to make himself presentable again.

“I know.” John used the sink to lean against, not sure he could manage on his own. His own needs would have to wait, Gareth was right. They were at this convention to meet the fans and spend time with them, not to tend to their own needs, as pre-eminent as they might be. He watched Gareth splash water on his face and admired how the moisture trickled down the skin, finding its way to the short stubble. “Later then.”

“Yes, later,” Gareth nodded, and took another deep breath before using a paper towel to dry his face. Without another look at his lover, he left the bathroom, both of them knowing that if he had looked at John he would have never made it out of there.

Somehow both of them survived the next few hours, alcohol playing a big part in that. By the time Gareth, Kai and Naoko returned from their dinner, John was already at beer number four, only holding himself short because of the skit they had to perform later.

John had just gotten the script from Jason shortly before his actor colleagues returned and was halfway through the story - if you could call it a story – sipping on his beer. It was crazy even for Torchwood standards, but Andy had written it to feed the fandom exactly what it expected and John couldn’t help but agree to it. Besides, he was the king of innuendo and dirty jokes anyway, so who was he to argue with a skit like this? He just worried that some of it would ending up on YouTube and they couldn’t have that. The BBC had been very strict in their contracts concerning conventions. John had talked to Jason about it and they had agreed to ask the attendees to refrain from taking videos and John thought it was best to tell them the truth about why this was so important.

Now he was sitting with Gareth and Kai in the greenroom and they pretended to read through the script at least once, but after going through the first page, they agreed it would be much funnier if they did it spontaneously. The audience wouldn’t be looking for the performance of the year after all.

The skit went by in a rush. John could barely remember anything after Gareth had mooned the audience for the first time. After that everything was blurred, he remembered screwing up a few times and Gareth mocking him. He remembered the audience cheering and laughing hysterically. Well, everything alright then. 

And he remembered kissing Gareth. Kissing him like they had never kissed before, at least not in front of a live audience. The hug had been crushing, tongues duelling instantly and John had dipped Gareth while the young man clung to his lover, never breaking the kiss. The adrenaline rush had been incredible and the cheers from the fans had been deafening. He was sure they had made for a few happy dreams if not for a few happy fucks still to come that night. 

When they had parted, both men were a bit dazed, trying to find their bearings again, the screaming audience the only thing that could stop them from going further right there. Thank god for Kai somehow sensing the tension and continuing with the skit. His screams of being attacked by an alien helped to bring both John and Gareth out of their daze.

They had to finish this quickly, John knew he couldn’t wait much longer, he needed Gareth now. But the script called for a kiss with Kai first and John used it to release a bit of his tension, knowing that Gareth would go wild at seeing him kiss Kai. But he had never anticipated the next move of his young lover. The second John was finished with Kai; Gareth stepped up and grabbed the other Welshman, planting a kiss on his lips, pulling a rather girly scream from John.

They made their way quickly off the stage only to reappear again to take their bows with their backs turned to the audience and giving them three moons to brighten their evening. 

Still buzzing with energy the trio then made their way through the crowd, heading for the door. John wished he could stay for a while to chat with the crowd, but he had other pressing matters that needed attention. When he tumbled against Gareth while walking through the door, he felt him slip something into his pocket. Already knowing what it was, John went straight for the elevator, telling Gavin and his sister that he had to get something from upstairs and that they shouldn’t wait for him. Ignoring their pressing questions he just told them he would be fine on his own, it wasn’t as if the fans would pounce on him and perform a gang rape. 

He didn’t care for the rather shocked expressions of his sister and Gavin and was just relieved when the doors to the elevator finally opened in front of him. He quickly stepped inside and pressed the button for the third floor, already fumbling for the key card, Gareth had slipped him.

Luckily he was alone in the lift. There were too many watching eyes around this weekend and they risked a lot by playing it so close to the edge, but there was no going back now. His pants had become uncomfortably tight and his brain was dizzy because of the alcohol, the heat in the ballroom and the adrenaline rush. He was ready for Gareth now and he knew the younger man felt the same. 

He admired Gareth for keeping a clear enough head to send John to his room first, there would have been no way for them to go together and John was more likely to be surrounded by fans than Gareth so it was the only chance they had: Getting John out of the way and Gareth mingling for a few minutes before excusing himself to his room.

John looked carefully down the hallway, when the lift doors opened again, relieved to find it empty. He hurried to Gareth’s room, there could be someone walking out of their room any second and he couldn’t be seen slipping into the room. They weren’t ready yet to make their relationship official.

The second the door closed behind him and shut all the sounds from the convention out, John took a deep breath. He threw the key card on the table and started pacing. He didn’t like waiting, especially not now, but he wouldn’t start without Gareth. Forcing his hands to stay away from the growing bulge in his trousers, John walked back to the door, leaning against the wall beside it. His fist were steadily clenching and unclenching while he waited for Gareth to show up. 

The seconds drew longer and longer and John felt like he had waited for hours when he finally heard someone at the other side of the door. He restrained himself from yanking it open; after all there could be other people in the hallway with Gareth. Instead, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, his body oh so ready for what was coming next.

He heard the door being opened and the slim frame of his lover slipped inside. Giving him barely the time to close the door again, John was on him, grabbing Gareth’s hands and pinning them to the wooden frame above his head. John pressed his lips to Gareth’s demanding entrance for his tongue, smirking slightly when it was granted. Squishing the young man between himself and the door, John rubbed their groins together, the thick material of their jeans not allowing for the needed friction they both sought.

John finally released Gareth’s hands, but only to get them working on the younger man’s belt. Frantically pulling at the leather, he managed to pull it out, quickly continuing with the button and the zipper of the jeans. 

Gareth didn’t need another invitation, using his own hands he grabbled for the hem of John’s shirt, yanking it forcefully up to get access to the smooth skin underneath. It took only a second to pull it over John’s head and they broke the kiss only long enough to get the material out of the way. Now roaming his hands over Jack’s back, he used the door for leverage and pushed John towards the bed. 

Realising the change of position, John’s hands worked even quicker, pulling Gareth’s shirt up now as well to reveal the hairy chest of his young lover. 

They lost their shoes and pants on their way to the bed, never breaking the hungry kiss for more than a second.

Socks and underwear were flying across the room before they crashed down onto the bed with Gareth on top. They skidded up the bed together, mouths still firmly pressed together, hands now stroking and kneading bare flesh, probably leaving bruised marks in the heat of passion.

As John was normally okay with being the bottom, today was not a day though. He needed to take Gareth hard and fast and so he flipped them over, pressing his young lover into the mattress with his weight. Gareth’s legs hooked around his waist instantly, pressing their groins even closer together, while his hand reached out to the bedside table, fumbling for the lube he had placed there earlier.

Bucking up his hips, Gareth threw his head back, finally breaking the kiss for good, but baring his throat for John to attack with his mouth.

“No marks!” Gareth panted out, reminding John of their agreement. “Now stop playing around and get on with it.” Thrusting the lube into John’s hand he pushed the other man down towards his groin while pulling his legs up, giving John full access to his lower regions.

The Scot didn’t need long to catch up and popped the lube open, squeezing a fair amount of it on his hand. He pushed the first finger into Gareth without warning, urging the man to howl in surprise and pain.

“Fuck John!”

“Sorry.” Being more carefully now, John pulled himself together and concentrated on the job. Gareth’s swollen dick just in front of his face didn’t help to keep his mind focused, but he forced himself to move his finger slowly. Crooking it in just the right angle, he managed to brush against Gareth’s sweet spot. This time the younger man moaned in pleasure and pulled his legs even closer to his chest to give John as much access as possible. 

Letting a second finger join the first, John felt Gareth’s muscles clench around him, still not used to the intrusion. He waited a few seconds to give the young man time to adjust before thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight channel, crooking his fingers just in the right moment to brush against Gareth’s prostate.

The young man was panting heavily now, feelings of pain, joy and pleasure rushing through his body. He arched his back when John pushed a third finger into him, slowly fucking him.

Gareth thought he would go insane from the emotions that crashed down on him and he met each of John’s strokes with a buck of his hips.

“John, now!”

Actually whimpering at the loss when John pulled his fingers out, Gareth was holding his breath when he felt something much bigger at his entrance.

“Relax Gaz,” John looked down worriedly at his lover and started to stroke soothing circles over his belly. This wasn’t the first time Gareth had been on the receiving end, but it was safe to say that it was still new to him. Slowly pushing inside of his lover, John waited a few seconds for every centimetre he entered the young man.

Gareth finally couldn’t take it anymore and let go of his legs to hook them around John’s waist and pulled the other man close, effectively impaling himself on John’s cock.

“Fuck Gareth!”

“Exactly!” Gareth panted, and pressed his heels into John’s ass. “Now make good on your promise.” Clasping his hands into the sheets below him, Gareth met each of John’s thrust with a moan, crying out when John changed the angle just the necessary bit and hit his sweet spot. “Faster.” Now clawing at John’s arms and shoulders for something to hold on to, Gareth screwed his eyes shut and let the world around him vanish. The only thing he felt was John pounding into him, hard and fast. He would pay for it in the morning, but he could care less now.

Their sweating bodies glistened in the light of the room and the air was filled with moans and panting breaths.

John was getting close and the picture of his young lover rocking back and forth on the mattress with each stroke into his body, his mouth slightly open and his legs still tightly wrapped around John’s waist was his undoing. He grabbed the throbbing shaft of his lover and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, knowing that they were both close.

Gareth came first, splashing his release over both their bellies and chests, crying out John’s name. Waves of pleasure flooded the young body, contracting muscles that pulled the orgasm from John. With a grunt of his own, he shot his hot seed into Gareth, his thrusts now frantic and uncontrolled.

Only when he heard Gareth moan his name again, he stopped and collapsed onto Gareth’s chest.

Both men stayed in that position, panting, utterly spent. Gareth moved first, his legs slipping down and falling bonelessly onto the bed. For John it took a little longer to be able to move again and they both whimpered at the loss of contact when he finally slipped from Gareth’s body.

It was only after a few minutes John felt able to heave his body up from Gareth and rolled next to him on the bed.

Gareth turned his head to look at his lover, while his hand searched for John’s to lace their fingers together.

”That was intense.”

“Yeah.” Turning his head as well, John smiled at Gareth. “I guess seeing you kiss Kai made me a bit enthusiastic.”

“Nothing wrong with being enthusiastic.”

“Good.” Rolling over on his side, John brought their faces closer together. “I’m sorry for when I hurt you.”

“It was rough, it was hot and it was good. I’m not complaining.”

“Just wait until tomorrow.”

“Probably.” Gareth chuckled and closed the distance between the two of them, sealing their lips together with a gentle kiss. There was nothing left of the brutal need from earlier, this was all about comfort and love.

“I better get something to clean this mess up,” John smiled, when they broke the kiss and scrambled out of the bed, already feeling the exhaustion from the day and their lovemaking. He returned quickly after cleaning himself up and wiped the mess, from Gareth’s chest and ass, away with a soft towel.

“Will you stay?”

John almost didn’t hear the question as it was spoken in such a low voice. He looked down at Gareth and saw not for the first time how young his lover really was. The blue eyes were looking up at him shyly and already prepared for the expected no. But John couldn’t bear it to leave Gareth’s side this night. He had no idea how he would explain it to his sister, but he hoped Gavin would help him in that regard. He suspected his agent had a hunch of his relationship with Gareth, even though they had never spoken about it.

“I’ll stay.” When the face in front of him lit up in pure joy and relief, he knew he had made the right decision. And when he slid under the duvet and Gareth snuggled into his arms, he knew for certain that this was the place he wanted to be.

FIN**


End file.
